marvelgameversefandomcom-20200214-history
The X-Men (Ultimate Alliance)
The X-Men are a mutant superhero team that are referenced and appear in the action-RPG game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. Storyline The X-Men, as a team, play a crucial role in the events of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance's storyline. The first X-Man encountered is Wolverine, who is one out of four playable characters at the start of the game on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Two other X-Men, Storm and Iceman, can be played as once the first Extraction Point is reached. X-Men Colossus, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler all appear in game as bosses but can be played only on the X-Box 360 version of the game. The X-Men begin their inclusion into the team's events after defeating Mandarin in the Valley of Spirits, signalling the end of Act I. Colonel Fury contacts the team after the battle letting them know that Dr. Doom has kidnapped two X-Men, Jean Grey and Nightcrawler, while the team was distracted chasing Mandarin The Colonel then announces that the team is to return to Stark Tower immediately so the process of changing bases may begin, which leads to Act II and Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum as the current hub. The Act II cinematic named Escape From Castle Doom features X-Man Nightcrawler heavily as he attempts to escape from his confinement in the Castle, only to be recaptured by Dr. Doom. In Sanctum Sanctorum Professor Charles Xavier is searching for the two mutants in the library of the base. Iceman also appears in the Sanctuary section of the base as an NPC, where he mentions Emma Frost as a prominent member of the X-Men. The team will next seemingly transport to Dr. Doom's Castle in hopes of rescuing Nightcrawler. However, after a battle with a mind-controlled Jean Grey, the team discovers that they have been transported into the villain Arcade's realm known as Murderworld. After battling through the stage, Jean Grey will be rescued and Nightcrawler's whereabouts will be relocated to Mephisto's Realm. After clearing Murderworld, the team must travel to the hellish land called Mephisto's Realm in order to save Nightcrawler. However, with a turn of events, Jean Grey is also captured while trying to help in the realm. After defeating Mephisto's son, Blackheart, the player must make a choice to either drop a caged Nightcrawler or a caged Jean Grey into an Infinity Vortex to be killed instantly. Both will be adamant to save the other, as both characters are portrayed as very selfless and kind-hearted people. Unfortunately, a choice must be made and one of the mutants must be sacrificed. The other will be distraught and only calmed down by Professor Xavier who transports them from the realm. When Mephisto is finally confronted, the X-Man who died will resurrected temporarily with the remnants of their soul. Initially, they will fight alongside Mephisto even though the player freed them. Eventually, the mutant will regain their conscience and sacrifice the little power they have left to defeat Mephisto. The team must return to Sanctum Sanctorum in order to move operations to Asgard in news of the fall of the place of the gods. Upon arriving in Asgard in Act III, the death of the X-Man will be talked about with almost every NPC. In the Hall of Warriors, the X-Man Storm appears as an NPC and discusses how having the hacker Weasel is actually a good distraction for the X-Men after their recent loss. While settling in Attilan in Act IV, the X-Men will be discussed again on two separate accounts: first while discussing the Shi'ar alien race with NPCs and then later with Dum Dum Dugan as he informs the player that all of the heroes on Earth have been defeated by Dr. Doom, even Professor Xavier. Also, a monument is erected in the center of the Royal Library recalling the event when the X-Men helped the Inhumans free Attilan from the reign of Apocalypse. The Act V cinematic named Doom's Day features many X-Men and other heroes defeated at the hands of an overpowered Dr. Doom. The X-Man Colossus is the focal point of this cinematic, as while torturing him Doom discovers his powers allow him to corrupt heroes into his forces. Since Doom learned he could convert heroes into corrupted evil versions of themselves, he posted many of these corrupted heroes to guard his castle. Among these guards are the X-Men Colossus, Cyclops, and Psylocke. At the end of the game while Uatu is showing the future that is created by the player due to actions done throughout the course of the story, the X-Men make many appearances in the outcomes in the future. The main event being the choice of sacrificing either Jean Grey or Nightcrawler. If Jean Grey is sacrificed, she will survive the Infinity Vortex but return in the form of the Dark Phoenix and seem revenge on those who did not save her. If Nightcrawler is sacrificed, Mystique will sneak into the X-Mansion in the middle of night and take her anger of her son's death out on Professor Xavier, sending him into a coma. He will die in the coma and the X-Men will disband and never be reunited. TriviaCategory:TeamsCategory:X-Men * According to the Black Widow, Jean Grey and Nightcrawler's abduction transpired as follows: the X-Men were visiting Moira MacTaggart on Muir Island when forces of Ultron attacked, throwing the other X-Men into containment chambers and kidnapping Jean Grey and Nightcrawler. * Many superheroes are seen laying in the rubble of Doom's Castle in the cinematic called "Doom's Day." The following X-Men can be clearly seen: Colossus, Cyclops, Professor Xavier, Gambit, Emma Frost, and Shadowcat. Other heroes seen in the rubble include the Hulk, Magneto, and Quicksilver. * If all characters that are playable, referenced, or interacted with throughout the game are considered, the X-Men team during the events of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance is as follows: Wolverine, Storm, Iceman, Cyclops, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Jean Grey (Phoenix), Emma Frost, Beast, Forge, Psylocke, Gambit, and Shadowcat.